


Follow Me

by myyya_x



Category: Eliott Demuary/Lucas Lallemant, SKAM (France)
Genre: Boy Squad, Eliott Deumary/Lucas Lallemant - Freeform, Eliott Surprises him, Girl Squad - Freeform, Lucas’ Birthday, M/M, Skam France - Freeform, best boyfriend ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myyya_x/pseuds/myyya_x
Summary: Written by Hippo 🥰





	Follow Me

“A dark street filled with floating torch lights is standing right in front of me. I try to look at my hands but it seems like they just disappeared. I hear voices coming from behind me, but I can’t turn around. Suddenly, all the torches target me, I’m the centre of the attention, blinded by all the faces finally coming out from the doors and windows. They don’t seem like real people, but still I can’t wake myself up. Their hands start reaching for me, as if they wanted to take something from me. But everything stops, a low song starting playing in the back, covering the voices that had start screaming. What’s the weirdest is that the voices seemed to be from my mother”. I explain to Lucas as he asked me why I was sweating the night prior on the couch.

“So you had a nightmare” Lucas finally says without looking at me.

“I guess yeah, but it wasn’t uncomfortable once the faces had turned away from me, the song was actually cozy and at least my mother’s voice had disappeared.”

“You never talk about your mother, how is she?” Lucas raised his eyebrow.

My mom? My mom was something I couldn’t have nightmares about. She has always been my most protective shelter, that’s why she was really scared that Lucille could not take my situation at the very beginning. And as far as I remember, she never doubted on Lucas, she feels this halo he has too. Every minute I spend with him feels easier than the ones I spend alone or with other people. But today is a great day, and I’m here talking about my dark dreams instead of taking care of him.

“Eliott? Where are you at?” Lucas stares at me, I can see both amusement and concern in his look, that too his comfy.

“I was just thinking, nothing really important.” I dismiss. “Okay Lucas can you stay here for at least one hour? I have some stuff to do.”

Lucas makes a face, but then nods.

As I take my green bag and put on my shoes, I peek from the other side of the living room and repeat again the words I said almost a thousand times since this morning. “Happy birthday pretty boy.”

We are July 11th and this is Lucas’ day. And as he spends most of his time taking care of me I’ll do my very best for him. I already planned a meeting with everyone at the park this afternoon and prepared what looks like a party for tonight. It’s 9:27 and I still need to figure out what we are doing/eating this noon. Also my little speech isn’t finished yet, it seems so hard to find the right word to describe my feelings for him, but well I know Imane can help me with some points.

Once I’m out of the metro station I run to the bakery and I take the bacon’s muffins I had order the day prior. Okay so Muffins: done. I put on my headphones to speed up a bit. I don’t know why I feel in the rush when noon is still a couple of hours away. I press Shuffle play and directly smile at “Lone wolf” from Zomby when it starts playing. Then I go to the toys’ store get the one-meter-tall hedgehog teddy bear that was as expensive as a flat, but who cares it’s for Lucas.

Hedgehog: done.

I scroll down my notes to see what’s next. I need to call Basile to make sure he bought the tickets for tonight.

“Hey” I start when he directly answers my call.

“Lucas’ birthday services, how can I help you?” He jokes.

“Did you get the tickets?” I really hope he did.

“Yes mate my grandma almost blackmailed me, she really wanted to go to this-“

“Thank you Basile I need to hang off” Still in a rush I will listen to his story at the park this afternoon.

Tickets: done.

I send a message to the group chat to make sure everyone is coming to the park.

I feel like a fool running in the street with a big hedgehog and muffins under my arm, but I really need this day to be perfect, and I don’t want Lucas to stay alone at home too long.

Talking about the angel, I get a message: “Can I take a shower now or you’re coming back to save some water?”. I smile at my phone.

I type back that I’m on my way back even though my list still has a big programme. We can make this quick, or not…

Once I’m down the apartment I text Mika so he can make sure Lucas doesn’t see the teddy bear.

So I enter the flat as a thief, walking on my tiptoes as if it helped making less noise. I make my way to Lisa’s room with the teddy bear as Lucas is locked in Mika’s room for whatever the reason he found.

“Hey Lisa” She is still in bed, few unfinished plates surrounding her. She just gives me a quick look from one opened eye to tell me to put it in the wardrobe.

As I go back in the corridor I make my way to the kitchen to drop the muffins and head to Mika’s room.

Knocking on the door I hear Mika making surprised noises and walking to the door.

No waste of time, I don’t enter the room and just ask: “Shower?”

Mika makes face pointing himself with a finger.

“Me idiot” Lucas says as he makes his way to the bathroom taking two towels.

The running water covers the sound of Mika’s movie he just started in the living room. Lucas is already fully naked in the shower waiting for me to join, staring at me in the mirror. I’m just quickly making sure everyone answered on their arrival to the park.

“Come here” Lucas mutters.

I execute myself, dropping my clothes on the sink right beside Lucas’. The water is hot, but I don’t mind burning my skin for what’s under this artificial rain.

“Music?” I ask.

Lucas nods. So I hand for my phone and quickly change the playlist and press shuffle play. “Dancing on my own” by Robyn starts playing.

I start singing along while my wet hair starts falling down on my face, what makes Lucas smile and pushes the hair away from my eyes. So I break the distance between us and lean in for a kiss. A kiss that becomes a bit more than kiss when Lucas reaches for my neck. I slowly put my hands on his waste, it’s so soft and the water makes it even more soft.

When we part I just smile and say one more time “Happy birthday pretty boy.”

He makes a face and says “How many times are you going to say it?”

I feel attacked but however, I exactly know what to answer: “Well, there are 1440 minutes in one day so at least 1440 times.”

He smiles at my words and closes our bodies in a hug. I feel one of his hand slowly going down my back while I hold his, still a bit stressed we hurt ourselves in this sliding shower.

The music changes to “Desire” by Years&years. And once again I’m singing along, making little moves with the flow.

Lucas is mocking me, smiling at himself but dancing too.

“Is it desire or is it love that I’m feeling for you? I want desire!” I start shouting. Lucas surprised smile but still in a smelly shape is the cutest.  So kiss him again and again, until our bodies move on the same rhythm. My always told me to find my rhythm, I think Lucas is my rhythm, and I’m his.

I hand for the shampoo over his head in a hanger, and start putting some in my hand.

“Oh yeah right, we are here to clean ourselves” Lucas laughs, and god his smile is everything for me. I rush y hands on his skin the movements starting to make foam all over us as he does the same.

It feels nice, everything is where it belongs to, me and him – him and me.

As I make my best to dry my hair with a towel Mika comes to me asking: “I thought we could have a brunch this noon, and I saw that you took some muffins so I can just prepare some other stuffs to go with what do you think?”

“Do we have enough eggs?” That was a good idea.

“First of all. Yes. Second of all, you’re not cooking anything, I don’t want my baby gay to get intoxicated on his birthday” at this words he turns around and disappear in the kitchen to start his shore. And okay maybe I was happy not to cook.

“Brunch time!” Mika shouts half an hour after. Lucas gives me a look saying “did he really cook?”

And not only he cooked, he raised a huge table with scrambled eggs, pancakes and others that all seem very tasty, with, in the middle: the muffins.

We all seat and enjoyed this brunch, Lisa making a face at the muffins before tasting eat and actually saying that it was good. Lots of smiles, few kisses and Lucas hand never leaving my hips: perfect brunch, probably that most amazing I ever had.

Time to go to the park and join the others that are already making sure we won’t miss anything.

“You follow me? Mika and Lisa will join us later.” Lucas grabs my hand and we start heading to the subway station. Holding hands with Lucas always felt new for both of us, but we kind of enjoy it now, kissing in front of the people who give us faces. We arrive in the subway, there is only one place to seat so I offer him my laps, and even if I was pretty sure he wouldn’t like to, he places himself on my laps and faces me for a kiss. That too is different, kissing openly in front of a whole train filled with strangers. Seems like none of us can care less.

No wind, blue sky and a bunch of friends having a good time around a human circle. Lucas is talking to the boys will I stay a bit in retreat, I think about my speech. I quickly take my phone to ask Mika if everything is ready for tonight, and wait for Imane to come help me for the speech as I asked her to.

“So you need my genius brain now?” She arrives, a green hijab on.

“I always did” I assume.

I show her my notes, behind a tree away from the glares Lucas could give him. As she reads I try to guess what she is feeling, if my words are working on her and if I need retake all of it or if we can just get throw the end of the speech together. My face lights up when I spot a tear falling down her cheek, she swipes it away only once she has finished.

“Okay I felt it.” She assumes.

“Seriously?”

“Lucas is going to break in tears when he will hear that.”

“Fuck really that’s not the point-“

“Ok I stop you there, don’t change anything, maybe we can work on the end but that’s it.”

“Okay so what do we add?”

“A bit of colours?” She smiles.

I’m trying to plan everything in my mind: we need to leave the park at 18:00 so we can be at the exposition at 18:30, and then we go back home for the party.

I walk to the boys, strangely a bit shy to disturb when I see Lucas die into laughter at Basile.

“Hey boys”

They all greet me back and Lucas comes by my side. I wrap my arm around his shoulders. We have some good times, Basile talking about his wild sex sessions with Daphy. Apparently they both have a kink of starting the thing with humping and fully clothed. Maybe we got this little bit wilder with Lucas then… Who keeps their clothes on?

At some point I manage to get Lucas only for myself.

“Enjoying your birthday?” I ask.

“Is that even a question? It reminds me of the party we had for saving the foyer, I love this park so much. Even if before it was my place to be alone.”

“We don’t need a place to be alone now that we have each other. Or at least I don’t need my abandoned bridge anymore.”

“But you like when go their together” Lucas jokes, raising his eyebrows.

“Of course” I run a hand in his hair to mess with it. “That’s where we had our first kiss, it’s kind of a good place now.”

“Now?” Suddenly his expression seems a little bit worried.

“Well before you it was the place I used to go when everything was too much and I needed some space far from any human being.”

“Then I’m happy that we changed this place in a good way” He kisses me on the cheek.

“You changed so many things.” And maybe my words are a bit emotional, but I keep repeating my speech in my head and this really starts getting to me.

“By the way we will need to leave soon.” I say as I see the sky slowly turning into redder shades. Red, colour of blood, the blood that runs in my veins, and god knows it only flows for this boy.

“Okay, where are taking me?” Lucas is intrigued.

“It’s something a bit calmer but I thought it could be a good idea.”

I sneakily take the tickets from Basile when Lucas when he is talking to Imane and bring him by the waist.

“Time to go.”

“Okay. I will just say goodbye to everyone and thank them for coming.” Lucas has no clue we are throwing a party tonight, and that makes my heart a bit warmer, at least nobody spilled the tea.

This time there are two sits in the subway, and he rests his head on my shoulder, fingers still laced. We don’t speak, feeling like the no word is needed. Communicating with how pressed our fingers are.

When we arrive in front of the building, Lucas obviously sees the big picture explaining what the exposition is about.

“No you did not.” He stops walking letting me take some advance.

I turn back to him and discovering his smile “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

He then jumps on me to hug me all smiling. “For real? An exposition on Jackson Pollock?”

“Yep” Okay maybe I’m proud right now. “Just wanted to be sure we did the job right.”

“Of course we did” he starts walking again arcing his eyebrows.

The exposition is really nice, it was these kind of modern expo where you are in the dark and the paint comes with animation for a part, and then another part with the real paintings. I was scared it would bore Lucas a bit but he seemed over the hedge.

We reach the second part of the exposition and Lucas directly runs in front of a painting that really looks like their mural.

“Shit he got his inspiration from us” He jokes.

“Clearly, I’m going to call the direction for copyrights.”

Walking through the different paintings, it’s probably the smallest of the exposition -the others covering entire walls- that intrigues my Lucas. After a few minutes I ask: “Why this one?”

“He is different.” He speaks.

“How different?”

“This white background is not totally covered; it seems like it’s not finished. But actually that makes it even more intriguing, I can imagine what other colours we could add to this painting. These little flakes of blue and red are not the same as the big ejaculations we can see on the others.”

“What colour would you like to add?”

“I don’t know something between blue and grey.” He looks at me.

“Well I would have added some skin, or maybe a dickprint”

He laughs, and I laugh too.

“You want it?” I ask.

“Please look at the prize” He points the prize.

“I didn’t say the real one, but I saw even smaller ones in the shop.”

“No that’s okay, we have our mural. Or at least I will have it one more year.” He kind of breaks to his words.

And I get it, I won’t be in high school anymore next year. But well, there is no reason to fear a single change.

“We will still see each other, don’t be sad or anything Lucas. And you are not sure I will get my exam this time either.”

“Yes, you will! I will force you to go this time.” And okay he has a point.

Now we are heading back home. Lucas seems pretty tired but doesn’t get the hint that I didn’t give him his present yet. Maybe he is not waiting for some. I know his relations with his parents are complicated, but I really wish they at least gave him presents on his birthday. Sometimes he seems so lonely. And I really don’t know how to make him smile sometimes, so I do my very best for cracking jokes every time I see him low. After all, he does the same for me.

“Are you tired?” I ask, kind of afraid he would say yes.

“Not at all, I’m hungry.” And that was a good reminder for me to ask Yann to order pizzas.

I lean in for a kiss and Lucas is instantaneous. As if he was waiting for the kiss since the last we had in front of the building’s exposition. Some guy gives me a look from the other side of the waggon, and I can’t help but give him my middle finger while keeping kissing Lucas.

“This day was amazing, thank you Eli” and okay maybe I feel weak in the knees when he calls me Eli. But we are in the ceiling and the flat is quiet from outside, the plan goes perfectly so far. Lucas reaches for his keys. I start getting stressed, my hands are sweating and I can’t help but make small jumps on my feet.

At the moment Lucas makes the first step in the apartment, everybody dressed in strange hats greet him, and a piece of music starts playing in the background.

Lucas seems amazed, and he really had no clue. I start laughing for no reason but his facial expression.

Mika did a great job, turning the apartment in a real nightclub, neon lighting the walls with purple. Other light installation spreading colours in different shapes on everyone’s face.

Emma comes to greet him again with two bottles in each hand, most of them being vodka.

“VODKAAAA!” Lucas shouts as he takes one of them and joins the others in the living room.

Then it starts, the party, Lucas getting a lot of presents. I think Basile offering him a sex toy was the funniest part of the night so far. Also, the fact that Lucas gave him a look saying I don’t need that… I have Eliott. So okay I can be his sex toy if he wants me to.

“You nailed it.” Imane comes to me.

“I’m happy everything is going fine.”

“Yeah but the night is still young” She smiles.

“Why you’ve got this microphone?” I ask, reaching for the object in her hands.

“Time for you to be embarrassed.” Then she nods to someone on the other end of the room. It’s Mika who suddenly turns on the lights and shout “Time for the speech.”

“Euh okay” I look at my feet, shyness taking over my body. “So-“. This really feels like the dream I had last night: lights on me, faces turned to me. I’m kinda feeling insecure. However, I try my best not to show it and take out my note from my back pocket, letting the condoms that were in the same pocket fall down.

“Oops sorry that’s for the after party,” I say as I take them back. Making everyone laugh.

“Okay so Lucas, as I already said a thousand times today, Happy birthday.” Everyone repeats after me. “This is what I have on my heart.” I hum one last time and start reading, still feeling insecure.

“It’s been a few months since I have had the pleasure to share my daily life with you. We’ve been laughing a lot, kissing a lot,  painting ” I pause to look at him “quite a lot… But even if it’s been my daily life, I still have this little fire inside of my stomach when I’m with you. I can’t really understand where it comes from, but this light kept me away from my dark mind these past months. This light is the same in your eyes when you look at me, and I never know if I’m happy to see this light or scared because as you know I fear attachment. Strangely, and for obvious reasons, my heart still attached itself to you. As my whole body followed, my senses becoming the best versions they could be, leaving me with another vision of the world. A world that is not only grey. A world full of colours. Lucas, you brought so much happiness in my life, first of all by allowing me to explain myself when I’m low, but most of all for listening and always finding the right words to calm myself down. Lucas, I wish we could stay forever together because minutes after minutes I slowly understand that functioning without would be very hard. You spend each day making sure I’m alright but without being overprotective or annoying and you are the first person that perfectly understood the space I needed. The thing is that I never know how to thank you back for all the things you do for me.” I stammer a bit “I feel like crap right now.” The lights were still on me, but the voice behind me wasn’t threatening or horrifying, they were encouraging. I paused to take a look at the assemble. Daphné and Basile were holding each other, stars in the eyes. Lucas, surrounded by Yann and Manon had these lovely tearing eyes, even though the tears had not come out yet. Imane had this motherly look, she is as proud of me. So I turned the paper and started reading again: “Lucas, I love you. And even if this speech is a real mess, just as my mind from time to time, I will do my best for the next part to be organized. So you always take care of me. And I’ve been spending days and nights to think about how to thank you. Finally finding out that you also needed a shelter, that you are as insecure and broken as me at some points. So I will give you this shelter. I can fight my sickness for you, you deserve it. Together we will be able to dream again, we will have this new version of the world for eternity. Who cares about the scale of time or freaking death when I know that we already immortalize our love in the common room. This event was amazing, and not only because I had the chance to really feel you for the first time, but also because we both saw the same colours. We both what life could be when we are together. An explosion, or ejaculation as you said earlier.” Everyone laughs “Lucas, together we have a different world, a world that only the both of us can get. Beige skin becoming, green, purple, red and blue. Eyes getting wider and wider after each colour we were adding to our skin. If you remember well I told you that nothing counted since I knew you, these words are still printed on my skin. Blue is for the water, the water that streams in your eyes when you look at me. The water that lessens the sounds around us we want to be just the two of us. Red was for the fire, the fire we have together, this feeling of being able to destroy anything that comes through our way. The fire that destroys the obstacles in this relationship. The green was for the forest, where we both built our shelter. The yellow was for the sun, the sun we both brought to each other’s heart. And the purple” I look around me at the few shades of purple still on the walls “the purple is for all the night we are going to spend until the end of time: happy and holding each other. So, Lucas you make me strong, you make me happy, you make me a better person and I will eternally be grateful for that, now it’s my time to shower you with love and colours. Lucas, I love you.”

Everyone seems blow minded and I’m impressed by myself for having this power. Nobody moves until Lucas runs to me and kisses me putting his arms to my neck. Then everyone starts shouting and clapping.

“I love you too. And you forgot grey” he pauses “ grey for your eyes.”

Mika plays back the music, “Ocean drive” by Duke Dumont starting to fill our ears.

The lights turn off and everyone starts dancing to the song. Lucas dancing with me, we all are a mess right now.

« We're riding down the boulevard

We're riding into the dark night, night

With half the tank and empty heart

Pretending we're in love when it's never enough

As the silence filled the lonely air

Oh, they can hear now now now baby

We see a storm is closing in

Pretending we're escaping

Don't say a word while we danced with the devil

You brought the fire to a world so cold

We're out of time on the highway to never

Hold on, hold on

Don't say a word while we danced with the devil

You brought the fire to a world so cold

We're out of time on the highway to never

Hold on, hold on »

The lyrics are playing again and again in my head until Lucas reaches for my ear and says “I asked Mika he is okay if we use his room for the night.” He parts and then shout over the music but just enough for me to hear it “Follow me?”


End file.
